


'Change Up' - SVT LEADERS (Português)

by monicaverkwan



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaverkwan/pseuds/monicaverkwan
Summary: Seventeen é um grupo de kpop dividido em três unidades: hip hop, vocal e performance. Os líderes de cada uma delas se reuniram para gravar um novo MV. Após as filmagens, Seungcheol e Soonyoung não resistem as provocações de Jihoon.





	1. As provocações de Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: essa é a primeira fanfic que eu faço na minha vida e é altamente pornográfica. Me inspirei no MV de Change Up para escrever essa história. Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Perdoem meus erros, ainda sou juvenil nesse mundo das fanfics. Aceito dicas e sugestões de como melhorar. E viva o Seventeen! <3
> 
> Fonte de inspiração:   
> M/V: http://www.vlive.tv/video/42736   
> BEHIND SCENE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43108   
> LIVE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43047

Esse ano estava sendo muito especial para o Seventeen, então todos estavam bem empolgados com os novos projetos. Os três líderes se reuniram para gravarem um novo MV e durante as filmagens houveram várias brincadeiras, muitos olhares provocantes e os três estavam cada vez mais excitados com toda a situação.

Seungcheol, o mais velho e líder do grupo (e da hip hop unit), cuida muito bem dos membros mais novos. Eles já estão juntos a muito tempo e já passaram por muitas coisas, mas sempre superam as dificuldades e continuam seguindo em frente. Seungcheol é apaixonado por Jihoon e sente uma enorme atração por ele, especialmente porque é constantemente provocado, mas o membro mais novo sempre foge quando as coisas começam a esquentar entre os dois.

Soonyoung é mais novo que Seungcheol, mas é mais velho que Jihoon. Como é o líder da performance unit, ele tem um excelente preparo físico e um corpo incrível. É sempre animado e tem muita energia. Por ser muito energético, Jihoon sempre parece cansado quando estão juntos, mas na verdade ele só está se fazendo de difícil, pois adora a alegria contagiante que o amigo transmite. Soonyoung está sempre sorrindo quando estão juntos pois ele também está ardendo de paixão pelo pequeno líder.

Jihoon, o mais novo entre eles, possui uma personalidade tsundere e por isso muitos acreditam que ele é bravo e mal humorado, mas apesar de agressivo, no fundo ele gosta muito de todo o amor que recebe. Ele não sabe demonstrar seus sentimentos muito bem, então sempre acaba agindo de maneira bruta quando os outros membros tentam interagir de maneira carinhosa. Jihoon jamais diria isso em voz alta, mas ele se sente muito atraído pelos outros líderes.

Durante as filmagens, os três estavam mais animados do que o normal, pois esse novo projeto é algo muito empolgante para eles, então estavam bem exaltados e afim de ousar. Jihoon estava se sentindo muito confiante e provocou bastante os outros líderes. O modo como ele olhava para os colegas e a maneira como mexia seu corpo enquanto dançava foram o suficiente para deixar Seungcheol e Soonyoung loucos.

Em algumas cenas, a provocação foi tanta que eles tinham que esconder e disfarçar sua animação. Jihoon fez questão de escolher seu figurino para o MV e pegou uma bermuda curta, deixando suas coxas amostra e se divertindo com os olhares dos membros mais velhos. Também aproveitou para provocar com seu novo corte de cabelo, pois sabia que Soonyoung adorava esse estilo.

Foram longas horas de gravação, começaram bem cedo pela manhã e só acabaram tarde da noite, e o membro mais novo se divertiu bastante importunando os mais velhos. Ele não esperava que suas ações fossem ter uma consequência tão prazerosa. Assim que terminaram as filmagens, os membros agradeceram toda a equipe pelo trabalho. Seungcheol e Soonyoung estavam cochichando bastante nesse momento, como se planejassem algo.

Jihoon foi pegar uma garrafa de água em seu camarim, quando voltou viu que todos já tinham ido embora, apenas os membros mais velhos estavam presentes.

— Onde estão todos? — Perguntou surpreso.

— Foram embora. — Disse Seungcheol de maneira suspeita.

— E nos deixaram aqui sozinhos?

— Eu pedi para que deixassem... precisamos resolver algo antes de começar o nosso próximo projeto.

— Resolver o que?

— Você. — Disse Soonyoung sorrindo.

Os dois membros mais velhos lentamente começaram a se aproximar de Jihoon.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Perguntou assustado.

— Jihoon, — cochichou Seungcheol — não consigo mais aguentar...

— Do que você está falando?

— Você sabe. — Respondeu Seungcheol se aproximando cada vez mais.

Antes que Jihoon pudesse questionar, o líder toma a iniciativa. Olhando no fundo de seus olhos, com uma mão firme em sua nuca e a outra em sua cintura, ele o beija apaixonadamente. Sem compreender, Jihoon o beija de volta, mas logo percebe o que está fazendo e afasta Seungcheol. Corando e gaguejando, sem conseguir argumentar, ele se afasta, mas assim que se vira, Soonyoung o segura pela mão e com um olhar penetrante o trás para perto. Mais uma vez, o corpo de Jihoon age sem ele perceber e eles se beijam. De repente, Seungcheol chega por trás e sussurra em seu ouvido:

— Jihoon, você sabe o que sentimos por você.

Apesar de estar morrendo de vergonha e corando muito, Jihoon não consegue resistir. Ele sempre soube do desejo dos membros mais velhos e ele mesmo sempre fantasiou a respeito, mas não imaginava que suas provocações fossem levar a algo. Agora estavam a sós e nenhum deles estava disposto a parar ali, pois eles estavam prestes a realizar algo que vinham reprimindo por muito tempo.

Continua.


	2. Os prazeres de Jihoon

Após as gravações do novo MV, a equipe vai embora e os membros ficam a sós. Seungcheol e Soonyoung não resistem as provocações de Jihoon e eles se beijam. Mesmo Jihoon querendo resistir e não assumindo o que realmente sente, ele resolve se entregar aos seus desejos.

Soonyoung está segurando Jihoon firmemente em seus braços, Seungcheol se aproxima dos dois e lentamente passa a mão da nuca de Jihoon que se arrepia todo. Eles trocam olhares intensos, a respiração começa a acelerar, o desejo e a paixão entre os três nunca foram tão claros quanto nesse momento. A mão de Soonyoung ainda está na cintura de Jihoon, que o olha com desejo, apenas aguardando ser dominado pelo líder mais velho.

Seungcheol e Soonyoung trocam olhares e parecem concordar, como se já tivessem planejado tudo o que estava por vir. Eles levam Jihoon até o cenário usado nas filmagens. Os membros mais velhos foram provocados o dia todo e agora era a hora da “vingança”. No mesmo local onde Jihoon mostrou confiança e ousadia algumas horas atrás, agora ele estava corando e morrendo de vergonha. Ver esse lado tímido dele apenas deixava os outros líderes mais excitados, pois estava claro que ele desejava e aguardava ansioso por esse momento, mas jamais diria isso em voz alta.

Jihoon deitou no chão coberto por papéis usados na gravação do MV, seu olhar ardendo de paixão pelos membros mais velhos.

— Estão esperando o que... — disse acanhado, tentando disfarçar seu desejo com agressividade.

Soonyoung deita gentilmente do seu lado esquerdo. Jihoon vai em sua direção esperando por um beijo, mas Soonyoung segura seu rosto e o vira levemente, trazendo sua orelha para perto de seus lábios, quase encostando, ele sussurra palavras que fazem Jihoon tremer. Aproveitando esse momento em que ele está sensível e vulnerável, Soonyoung morde gentilmente sua orelha. Sem conseguir se controlar, Jihoon geme.

Agora Seungcheol se aproxima e deita do seu lado direito. Enquanto Soonyoung se diverte provocando Jihoon, o líder mais velho chega perto de seus lábios e os lambe lentamente. Para a alegria do mais novo, ele o beija profundamente. Soonyoung se junta a eles. Jihoon segura com força na nuca dele, tentando manter controle da situação, mas a verdade é que ele já havia se entregado completamente. Enquanto os três se beijam, os mais velhos percebem que Jihoon está cada vez mais excitado e resolvem o provocar ainda mais.

Soonyoung começa a levantar a camiseta de Jihoon, deslizando seus dedos sem pressa pelo corpo cada vez mais exposto, até levar a roupa na altura do pescoço. Nesse momento Jihoon o encarra. Ele já imaginava o que iria acontecer. Enquanto trocam olhares, Soonyoung vai bem devagar em direção ao mamilo de Jihoon e com a língua molhada o lambe. Mais uma vez Jihoon geme, dessa vez mais alto. A sensação de ser lambido por Soonyoung era deliciosa, sua língua era quente e macia.

De repente, Seungcheol vai em direção ao outro mamilo. Agora Jihoon está gemendo sem controle. Ele jamais imaginou que algo assim pudesse realmente acontecer. Soonyoung e Seungcheol lambiam, mordiam e chupavam seus mamilos que ficavam cada vez mais rígidos. O líder mais novo estava enlouquecendo, nunca havia sentido tanto prazer antes. Ele começou a tremer e sentia uma sensação de formigamento percorrer seu corpo. Seus mamilos ficavam cada vez mais sensíveis e os líderes mais agressivos.

Soonyoung começa a subir, lambendo o pescoço de Jihoon até chegar em seus lábios. Ele passa a mão pela nuca do mais novo e segura com força em seus cabelos. O ritmo do beijo acelera, ficando cada vez mais molhado e profundo. Eles param ofegando e se olham, Jihoon pega a mão de Soonyoung e começa a lamber seus dedos, provocando-o.

Quando começou a pensar que estava controlando a situação, os membros mais velhos começaram a acariciar seu pênis. Eles ficaram surpresos quando sentiram o quão duro Jihoon estava. Novamente os três se beijam. As coisas começaram a esquentar ainda mais. Sem perder tempo, Seungcheol empolgadamente desabotoou a bermuda e começou a masturbar Jihoon. Soonyoung o beijava intensamente enquanto acariciava seus mamilos.

Jihoon não estava mais conseguindo se segurar. O suor escorria por sua nuca. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes, mesmo sempre provocando os membros e fazendo brincadeiras um pouco ousadas, jamais imaginou que eles realmente fariam algo desse tipo. Ele nunca esteve tão excitado. Percebendo isso, Seungcheol começou a ir mais rápido. Jihoon agarrou com força na camisa de Soonyoung e o puxou para perto gemendo alto. Sua respiração estava muito acelerada e uma sensação de formigamento preencheu seu corpo.

— Feliz? — Provocou Seungcheol brincando.

— Acho que ele quer mais! — Soonyoung sorriu.

Após um momento, Jihoon respirou fundo e olhou para eles com ferocidade. Ele não iria aceitar ser o único. Ofegando, mas com confiança, ele diz:

— Agora é a vez de vocês.

Continua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source of inspiration:  
> M/V: http://www.vlive.tv/video/42736  
> BEHIND SCENE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43108  
> LIVE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43047


	3. Os desejos de Jihoon

Durante as gravações do MV de Change Up, a paixão entre os três líderes se torna incontrolável e eles se entregam aos seus desejos. Jihoon se deixa levar pela situação e é dominado por Seungcheol e Soonyoung. Mesmo reconhecendo que esse foi o momento mais prazeroso de sua vida (por enquanto), Jihoon não queria que acabasse daquela maneira. Já que chegou até ali, ele pretendia aproveitar e realizar seus desejos mais profundos.

— Agora é a vez de vocês. — Disse com confiança.

Seungcheol e Soonyoung olharam para ele com curiosidade. O líder mais novo sempre fugia de situações carinhosas ou com muito contato físico, então era um pouco estranho ele estar insinuando que faria isso com os outros membros. O que eles não sabiam é que haviam despertado algo em Jihoon. Agora que ele já havia começado toda essa situação e estava super excitado, o pequeno líder queria fazer tudo que tivesse direito e ir até o fim.

Corando muito, sentindo suas orelhas queimarem e seu rosto pegar fogo, ficando tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, ele diz:

— Quero que vocês me fodam no carro.

Os outros líderes foram pegos de surpresa. A personalidade "tudo ou nada" de Jihoon os deixou ainda mais excitados. Nenhum deles estava disposto a desperdiçar essa chance. O mais novo começou a ir em direção ao carro usado no MV e os mais velhos o seguem rapidamente.

Quando os três já estavam dentro do veículo, todos no banco traseiro, Jihoon toma a iniciativa e senta no colo de Seungcheol, ao mesmo tempo que puxa Soonyoung pela camisa, ficando entre os líderes mais velhos. Eles ficaram admirados com o olhar feroz do ruivo, que segurava os dois pela nuca, alternando e beijando um de cada vez, enquanto acariciavam seu corpo. Eles perceberam que o membro mais novo estava de pau duro novamente.

Ficar no meio dos membros mais velhos deixou Jihoon com muito tesão. Sentir os dois corpos pressionados contra o seu era algo que sempre fantasiava quando estava sozinho nos seus momentos de prazer. Soonyoung começou a transpirar e ficar com os cabelos levemente molhados. Seungcheol sentiu o suor escorrendo por suas costas.

Enquanto se beijavam e trocavam carícias, os três começaram a se despir. Eles estavam curtindo muito esse momento e antes que percebessem, suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão ao lado do carro.

O corpo de Jihoon era magro, mas fofo. Apesar de não ser tão alto, ele era encorpado e gostoso, o que fazia os outros terem vontade de aperta-lo e morde-lo. Suas coxas eram macias e seu traseiro redondo. Embora magro, Soonyoung era forte e tinha um corpo bem definido. Anos sendo o líder da performance unit o deixaram muito gostoso, suas coxas grossas e suas nádegas firmes. Seungcheol era o maior entre eles, malhado, mas sem exageros. Corpo sarado, costas largas, braços fortes, coxas grossas e um belo traseiro. Facilmente definido como HOMÃO DA PORRA.

Sem conseguir se controlar, mais uma vez Jihoon surpreende a todos:

— Façam o que quiserem comigo.

Agora não tinha mais volta.

O carro era grande e o banco espaçoso. Com agilidade, Seungcheol coloca Jihoon de quatro, se inclinando e colando seu corpo ao dele, sussurra em seu ouvido:

— Comece a chupa-lo.

Jihoon, que mantinha os olhos abaixados por vergonha, levanta a cabeça e vê que diante do seu rosto está o pau duro de Soonyoung. Por um momento, os mais velhos acharam que ele não faria, mas antes que pudessem dizer algo, o ruivo segura o pênis a sua frente com firmeza, se equilibrando em uma mão, e o coloca em sua boca. Lentamente o mais novo começa a fazer movimentos com sua língua. Soonyoung suspirou sentindo prazer.

Seungcheol segue com seu plano e morde a bunda de Jihoon levemente, que geme com o pau em sua boca. Então ele começa a preparar o mais novo. Nesse momento o corpo de Jihoon começa a tremer e ele perde o equilíbrio, abaixando sua mão para se apoiar. Essa era uma sensação totalmente nova para ele.

Com uma de suas mãos, Soonyoung segura na nuca de Jihoon, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo suado dele, enquanto a outra segura seu pênis. Ele toma controle da situação, se movimentando e fazendo o pequeno líder chupa-lo. Novamente Jihoon se encontrava submisso aos outros líderes. Ao perceber isso, Seungcheol introduziu seu dedo nele.

Novamente Jihoon fez algo totalmente inesperado. Ele começou a movimentar sua bunda, como se pedisse por mais. Seungcheol estava indo com bastante cuidado, com medo de o machucar. Ele não sabia se o mais novo estava fazendo aquilo para sentir que estava controlando a situação ou se era o que realmente queria. Como continuou insistindo, ele atendeu o pedido e colocou mais um dedo, levando Jihoon a loucura.

Decidindo esquentar ainda mais as coisas, Seungcheol usou sua outra mão para masturbar Jihoon, que tinha o rosto e as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha e prazer. Os líderes mais velhos estavam adorando essa visão. O corpo de Jihoon começou a se mexer sem que ele percebesse e quando se deu conta, estava fazendo movimentos com seu quadril, implorando por mais.

O loiro olha para o moreno e eles acenam com a cabeça. Estava na hora. Os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo.

Jihoon ainda estava de quatro. Seungcheol se posicionou e o segurou pelo quadril, colocando seu pênis lentamente. O mais novo gemeu alto. Soonyoung se abaixou e o beijou, suas línguas se tocaram e o ritmo aumentou. Quando pareceu que Jihoon estava confortável novamente, Seungcheol começou a se movimentar enquanto Soonyoung segurou o mais novo pela cabeça com as duas mãos, colocou seu pau inteiro na boca dele e também se movimentou. A saliva de Jihoon começou a escorrer pelo seu pescoço.

O ruivo não tinha mais nenhum controle nesse momento e amava isso. Claro que ele jamais iria assumir para os outros, mas essa era uma de suas grandes fantasias e ele estava com muito tesão pela situação.

Seungcheol aumentou a velocidade e foi mais fundo. Como consequência de seus movimentos, o mesmo aconteceu com Soonyoung. Agora Jihoon estava sendo penetrado com força pelos líderes mais velhos. Ele não conseguiu mais se segurar e gozou, gemendo com um pau em sua boca e outro em seu traseiro. Seu corpo tremia. Ver ele nesse estado foi o suficiente para Seungcheol e Soonyoung. Pela última vez eles aumentaram a velocidade e enfim gemeram de prazer.

Lentamente os dois sentaram no banco do carro. Soonyoung colocou a cabeça de Jihoon em seu colo e aproveitou que ele estava sem forças para revidar e acariciou seus cabelos. Todos estavam ofegantes e o suor escorria por seus corpos.

— Jihoon... — Seungcheol sussurrou sem forças.

— Ahnn...

Então ele diz algo que Jihoon não consegue entender. Soonyoung ri.

— Que foi? — Jihoon o encarrou tentando parecer intimidador.

— Você se divertiu? — Perguntou Soonyoung abaixando a cabeça e beijando sua testa.

O mais novo o olha revoltado.

— Quer fazer de novo outro dia? — Provocou Seungcheol com um sorriso sacana.

Jihoon soltou um leve suspiro, fechou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa.

Os outros começaram a rir. Alguns minutos atrás Jihoon estava implorando e gemendo de prazer, mas agora já tinha voltado ao seu normal. Era por esse homem que eles estavam apaixonados, era por esse corpo que eles tinham tesão e era com ele que queriam estar.

Até a próxima aventura!

Fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO É VERGONHOSO ESCREVER UM PORNOZÃO!!! Morri de vergonha, ficava rindo sozinha, entrava em pânico... mas consegui terminar! Muito obrigada Viih pela ajuda e apoio, especialmente na hora de descrever a bunda do Hoshi UHAUHAHUAUHAHUAUHHUA Espero que todos tenham gostado e se divertido! Quase morri, mas adorei escrever! Agora vão lá dar views no MV e apoiem/amem o Seventeen! ♥


End file.
